Even though we love them, it's fun to annoy them!
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: Way's to annoy all the Twilight characters! *BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS* Random, Stupid And funny! Rated T for saftey.
1. 40 Ways to Annoy Jacob Black

**40 Fantastic Ways to annoy the hell out of Jacob Black! *Breaking Dawn Spoilers!* Enjoy and review! XD**

1. Force him to wear a leash and collar and tie him to a pole.

2. Put up fliers saying "Lost Dog" with his picture on it.

3. Give him mouthwash for his birthday. Tell him he has dog breath.

4. Constantly remind him that Bella would rather 'die' then be with him.

5. Throw silver spoons at him. (It's a werewolf pun XD)

6. When he's a werewolf steal his pants.

7. Paint his motor bike hot pink.

8. Buy him a cat.

9. Name it Edward.

10. Buy him dog food. Act offended when he won't eat it.

11. Ask him what he's getting Edward and Bella for a wedding present.

12. Tell him Bella is allergic to dogs.

13. Ask him how he lost to an old man.

14. Call the dog pound on him when he fazes.

15. Lock him in a room with Edward

16. Post the results on YouTube

17. Tell him that Aro and Bella are eloping in Mexico and he's not invited.

18. Tell him he's not a REAL werewolf, he's just a shapes shifting loser.

19. Ask him about puberty.

20. Force him to watch Shark boy and Lava girl

21. Ask him if he thinks Taylor Lautner looks hot in a tight leather suit (Shark boy and Lava girl Reference)

22. Tell him he's Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's crack child.

23. When he doesn't believe you, ask him why his last name is BLACK, and he's a WEREWOLF.

24. Post the reactions online when he puts the pieces together.

25. Every time he does something nice say, 'Good boy!'

26. Show him the honeymoon scene in Breaking Dawn.

27. Post his reaction on YouTube.

28. Tell him to sit and wave a dog biscuit in his face.

29. Buy him a dog bed for his birthday.

30. Ask him if he'll be your 'guard dog'.

31. Show him Edward/Bella fan art, particularly Lemon things

32. Start an 'Edward dazzles me' fan club and elect him as president.

33. Force him to attend the meetings, every week.

34. Ask him if he actually drinks out of the toilet

35. Refuse to believe him when he says no.

36. Ask him if Edward dazzles him.

37. When he says no, use his (ANNOYING) catch phrase. "Sure, Sure." Just to piss him off.

38. Ask him if he knows the only thing worse than imprinting on a two year old. When he asks, tell him 'imprinting on a two day old girl, that just so happens to be your arch enemy's vampire/human child'.

39. While he's sleeping put ketchup packets all around his bed, making it impossible to get out of bed.

40. Laugh at him when he tries anyway.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I Hope you liked it! I'm going to do more, next will be Rosalie! **

**REVIEW!! xxx**


	2. 23 Ways to Annoy Rosalie Hale

**Hello! Okay, even though I say mean things about Rosalie, I think she's awesome! XD**

**23 ~ Ways to annoy Rosalie Hale ~**

1. Steal her silver cell phone and change the ringtone to "Roxanne" by The Police. When she asks why the hell you did it, say that she reminds you of Roxanne.

2. Remind her that Edward chose a pathetic human girl over her.

3. Call her "Hoe-salie" at least once, to her face.

4. Tell everyone that Edward didn't go to Italy because Rosalie said Bella was dead – he went to Italy because he envisioned Rosalie's ugly face.

5. Try to exorcise her and her evil ways.

6. Call her "Ice Queen" behind her back and to her face

7. When she argues the above claim, respond with "Whatever, bimbo."

8. Claim that being a human isn't so great

9. Whenever she argues anything, respond with "Whatever, bimbo."

10. Tell her that, because everyone thinks she and Jasper are twins, they should get together. When she asks why, say that Incest is in at the moment

11. Buy her a Rolls _Royce_ for Christmas

12. Smash every mirror she owns.

13. When she asks you why you did it say that maybe she's not as pretty as she thought.

14. Sing 'your so vain' whenever she walks into a room

15. At her next wedding to Emmett ask her whether it was the same dress she wore to kill Royce.

16. 'Accidentally' scratch her M3 with your key as she walks past.

17. Blame Bella. Sit back and watch the ensuring chaos

18. Scream hypocrite when she walks past. Tell her that she hated Bella when she had nothing to offer but was best buddies when she thought she could get her hands on the baby.

19. Be sure to remind her that even though she's known him longer, she's Edwards least favourite sister.

20. Cut off ALL of her hair.

21. Ask her whether she's a paedophile.

22. If she gets confused say she wouldn't get it 'cause she's blond.

23. OR If she gets confused say (very slowly) that she only saved Emmett because he reminded her of a baby.

-----------

**REVIEW! xx**


End file.
